


The Prophet of Beacon Hills

by TheCreativeWriters



Series: Pack means family and family means no one gets left behind. [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Anxiety, Banshee Lydia Martin, Book One, Character Death, Child Abuse, Depression, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Foster Care, Friendship, Lydia and Allison being the best friends ever, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Prophetic Visions, Psychic Abilities, Season 3a, Stiles being a good foster brother, The sheriff is trying his best, True Alpha Scott McCall, at some point lol, foster brother Stiles, idk how to tag lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 10:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15140792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCreativeWriters/pseuds/TheCreativeWriters
Summary: Ever since she was a young girl, Jayden Archer could see the future. At first it was just small things like a glass breaking or someone knocking on the door. The visions soon became more serious until one day she sees her family's murder. Now 16, Jayden has been tossed from home to home until she ends up in Beacon Hills, home of the weird and supernatural. What could go wrong?BOOK ONE





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y 'all! So, this is my first work on this site and I'm a bit nervous posting here so any feedback you have would be great! I have some of this story posted over on Fanfiction.net and decided that I should try posting it other places so that way I could get more feedback. This is the prologue, so sorry its so short! The other chapters are way longer. Anyways, Enjoy!

It had been an average day when It first began. I had been just a little over eight years old and walking home from school when I had my first vision. It hadn't been anything big or significant, just simply a car backfiring and running a stop sign. At the time I thought nothing of it, chalking it up to a coincidence when it actually happened. At first it started out as just small things. I'd see a bowl fall three seconds before it happened and be able to catch it, or I would see an argument about to break out and would be able to prevent it. However, as I got older the visions got more and more vivid, and more and more serious. I came to learn that the more serious the vision the longer I had to prevent it. By the time I was eleven I was seeing full blown murders and some other stuff I couldn't quite explain, at least not yet anyways. I knew if I told anyone they wouldn't believe me, so I simply left anonymous notes at the police station. I was just a kid, I didn't know what else to do. Nobody really took the notes serious anyways. A couple times it worked and the person was saved, most of the time it didn't, and the town cemetery gained a new addition or two. Those days, they were the hard ones where I asked God why I had been given this gift if I couldn't put it to good use. Why could I do the things I could do if my intervention did nothing. Those days would pass as always and I just did my best to move forward.

Then one day it all changed. While I was getting a glass of water before bed, my nightly ritual, when suddenly I stepped in something wet and the world took on a grainy, grey tint. I looked down at the white tiles of the kitchen floor and saw a huge bloody foot print. I confusedly looked at it, and despite knowing it was a vision turned around to call for my parents. That's when I saw it. That's when I saw my family's bodies. They had been violently murdered. Blood coated the kitchen walls and it smelt like something was burning. My parent had been shot so many times they were unrecognizable and my younger brother was hanging from the ceiling fan by an electrical cable. His body was moving in a circle above my parents and the fan creaked and groaned at his dead weight. I register with horror that he had been electrocuted and then hung. It seemed like an eternity until the image melted away, leaving me gasping for air, tears streaming down my face, fighting down a panic attack and feeling way older than any eleven year old should. This is the moment I realized that I didn't have a gift, it was a curse.

I tried so hard to warn them, but they wouldn't believe me. No one would believe me! They all said I was being a "dumb kid" and "needed to stop scaring my brother," and "Get my wild imagination under control," and "If you say one more thing bout it I'm gonna knock your teeth out." That last one was courtesy of my father, who was less than stellar in his parental role. Despite this, I tried everything! I left note after note at the police station, praying and hoping to God the police would fucking do something! I even went as far as to refuse to go in the kitchen and pleaded with my parents to retile the floor. My poor parents were at their wits end with me and didn't understand what was happening, then again neither did I. All I knew was that whenever I would see things with a grainy, grey tint it would come true. Time passed and soon I began to think that maybe this one wouldn't come true and it really all was in my head. Then one night as I lay down to go to sleep, I get the urge to go downstairs and get a drink of water. I immediately think of my vision and my heart begins to pound. I slowly creep downstairs taking one step at a time, terrified at what I would find. I push open the kitchen door and to my relief nothing is there. So I grab my drink and go back up to bed. I wake up in the middle of the night to loud gunfire and screaming. I immediately know what's happening and rush into the kitchen begging God for me to be wrong. I burst into the kitchen just in time for the intruder to fire his last shot in my mothers head. I stare In complete shock at the scene before me. The intruder turns around and gives me a wink.  
"Sorry bout all this sweetheart," he said as he gestured to the scene around him, "I'm just trying to kick start this party a bit early." he explained "And I just want you to know that in a few years you're going to be totally kickass." He grinned before slowly walking toward me, causing me to back up until I was against the blood coated wall. "Kid, before I go I'm gonna give you a word of advise, Don't ever stop believing in what you see and don't ever take shit from anybody. It's gonna get a whole lot worse before it gets better." He smiled softly and ran his hands through my hair in an affectionate manner before disappearing with a pop. In shock, I sat in that kitchen for hours before it finally dawned on me to call the cops.

Despite the overwhelming evidence left at the scene and my eye witness account, the case went cold. I mean you can't really expect much when the man who murdered them literally disappeared into thin air. Since I had no other living relatives I was tossed in the California foster care system. Which in summary, was less than stellar. Most homes were full of , abusive, neglectful, parents who didn't give a shit about the us kids and the beat the hell out of us almost daily, only caring that we brought in a monthly check. Of course due to my "ability" I always knew when a beating was coming and tried to stop it, or at least protect the younger kids from it. There were a few nice homes in the mix, but my night terrors, panic attacks, and visions, or "hallucinations" as my social worker, Jacey, preferred to call them, would quickly scare them away. I was labeled a problem case and the older I got the harder it got to place me. By the time I was sixteen no one would take me. It got to the point where my social worker had to call in an old friend, Sherriff John Stilinski I think, and ask him to take me. As I understand it, it took a lot of convincing. The sheriff already had a sixteen year old son to take care of, However, once hearing my sob story he broke down and agreed to take me. Jacey made me promise to try and control the "hallucinations" and keep my nightmares and panic attacks on the down low because this was my last shot at a decent home and she didn't mention them to the sheriff due to the fact that if he knew he probably wouldn't take me. I can't blame him for that, I mean honestly at this point even I wouldn't take me. So that's where I find myself now, in the back seat of Jacey's SUV, on my way to Beacon Hills, and hopefully, on my way to a fresh start.


	2. Blonde Locks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically the actual story starts now. Also I jammed out to Chase Atlantic while writing this. I highly recommend his music.

The drive to Beacon Hills was long, very long. At some point I grew tired of staring out the window and listening to Jacey's lecture on how I need to be on my best behavior. I do my best to tune her out and I eventually doze off, my head lulling against the passenger window. The next thing I'm aware of is that I'm dreaming, however this isn't a normal dream. This dream has that dreaded gray grainy tint. Strange, I think as I glance around the small space. This certainly hasn't happened before. My visions had always occurred when I was awake. I take in my surroundings and come to the conclusion that I'm in a bank? At least that's what the logo on the concrete floor says, Beacon Hills National to be exact. Actually I think I might be in a vault of some sort? I'm not entirely sure.

"Boyd, what do you think will happen to us on the Lunar Eclipse?" A female voice asked in a frightened tone. I whip around and realize for the first time, that I'm not alone! How the hell did I not see these people before. Accompanying me in the small room is a teenage girl with gorgeous flowing blonde locks, a dark skinned teenage boy, who am I assuming is Boyd, and a native looking woman, who by the way is barefoot and had the ugliest looking toe nails I've ever seen. The two teens looked to have been held here for a while, if the state of their clothes and their demeanor is anything to go by, and the older woman seemed to be watching them intently. Maybe she was some sort of Guard or something.

"It only last for a few hours you know," The blonde continues, "Cause it's just the earths shadow." Now I'm even more confused then before. Why is she more concerned with the state of the moon than the fact that she and her friend are literally being held captive by a lady who obviously hasn't ever heard of toe nail clippers before.

"I wonder what will happen to us," She says sadly. "Maybe it will make us stronger," She mutters after a beat, still looking at Boyd. The older woman turns to leave out through a round door, confirming that this has to be a vault. I mean if this isn't a vault then who ever designed this place needs a serious lesson on interior design and how to brighten up a small space, cause let me tell ya this is space could use some real brightening up.

"I hope it'll make us stronger!" The blonde declares finally, her eyes beginning to glow a bright golden hue.

"Well this is definitely not what I had in mind when I said that the space could use some brightening up," I said in slight awe. My eyes widen as her transformation continues and her teeth suddenly elongate and sharpen into canines. Her finger nails begin to resemble the older ladies toe nails, much to my utter horror I might add, and the air in the room shifts. Oh God, I know what she going to do! The blonde suddenly surges forward at the older woman, meaning to catch her by surprise. For a second I thought it was actually gonna work! However, just as soon as the hope was there, it was gone. The woman suddenly whipped around, faster than I thought possible, and struck the blonde down with her own set of talons. Jesus fucking Christ! Did I somehow walk into season four of American horror story? Who are these people? The golden haired teen landed with a loud 'thud' on the concrete floor. She reached out toward Boyd, who sat frozen in horror as the older women advanced on the pretty blonde.

"Boyd.." The blonde muttered still reaching out toward him as the life faded from her eyes. I felt tears begin to stream down my face as I watched the vibrant blondes eyes glaze over. She was dead. I could feel the vision begin to fade as I looked back up at the woman in disgust and hatred. The last thing I saw before the scene completely faded was the satisfied smirk upon the woman's face and the deep, red glow of her eyes.

I bolted up in my seat with a gasp. I felt hot tears streaming down my face as I tried to get my bearings. It never gets any easier watching people die. I could feel my hands slightly trembling but I wasn't sure if that was from the dream or if It was due to low blood sugar. Honestly I can't recall the last time I ate something other than a few slices of fruit or a granola bar. Damn, I really need to work on my eating habits.

"What's wrong Jayden?" My social worker asked, glancing at me through the corner of her eyes.

"I uh.." I began before scrubbing the remaining tears off my face "No-Nothing," I exhale trying to get a hold of my emotions. "Just a bad dream is all," I whispered softly after a moment. I leaned my head back on the window, relishing how it cooled my sweaty, heated skin.

"That's right Jayden, it's only a dream. It's not real," Jacey said softly. You see the thing about Jacey is that she cared, she really did, and always tried to help me. The only problem I have with her is that she thought my visions were just bad dreams and that, while I was a good kid at heart, I was deeply disturbed. Other than those 'small' little details, she was great! She always did her best to try and help. I really appreciate all that she has done for me.

"Yeah," I agree absent mindedly. For the rest of the ride I focused all my attention on the scenery flying by. trying to forget the look in that poor girls eyes as she died. After another couple hours we finally pulled up into Sheriff Stilinski's drive way. The house wasn't anything impressive, Just a simple two story home, but it looked cozy. It also looked a hell of a lot better than most of the homes I had lived in since my parents death. Honestly, I would rather live on the street then go into another home like those. Pushing those awful memories from my mind, I unbuckled my seat belt and went to get out. Just as I was about to grab the door handle Jacey yanked my arm back a little too harshly causing my breath to hitch and a slight flinch to shake my frame. I of course tried to play it of as just me stretching but it didn't work.

"Sorry Jayden," she said quickly once she realized her mistake. She was usually really careful about how fast she moved around me. I mean she saw first hand what happened to me in some of those homes. She must be really stressed to slip up like that. "It's because of you," A tiny voice in my head said. Woah what the hell brain! Shut up! " I just want to make sure you know how important it is for this to work. Literally the rest of your life is depending on how well you do at this placement," she explained, making sure her hands were still and in full view the whole time. I nodded my head and took a few calming breaths. "If you can't make this work then I have no choice but to toss you back into a group home. You have the chance to really succeed here Jayden. It's up to you if you want to take that chance."

"Great, No pressure at all then!" I quickly grabbed my backpack, full of the few meager things I had, and hopped out of the SUV. My heart rate picked up as we neared the door, my nervousness at meeting a new foster parent finally coming to the surface. Jacey knocked three times on the door. A few seconds later a man in a sheriffs uniform opened the door. The first thing I noticed about him was that he had kind eyes that were surrounded by years of laugh lines. I let out a sign of relief. This was a good sign.

"Hello there!" He greeted, looking a little surprised as he glanced at his watch, "Uh you guys are early, My son isn't home yet," He explained before leading us inside to the kitchen. "I'm John Stilinski," he introduced, "and you must be Jayden?"

"Yes sir, nice to meet you." I greeted politely with a nod of my head. Despite my good feeling about this guy I had learned through trail and error that the best way to approach a new foster parent was to be as passive and respectful as possible.

"Oh none of that sir stuff, The sheriff chuckled warmly. "Makes me feel older than I'm ready to feel."

"You got it sir- I mean Mr. Stilinski." I said with a sheepish smile.

"Would you like to stay for tea or anything Jacey," Mr. Stilinski asked turning to her. "I don't have to be at work until later tonight."

"Oh no, I really must be going," Jacey said , checking her phone as she began to walk towards the door. That's weird, why Is she leaving so early? Usually she stays until I'm settled in. "I have another case that I need to be getting to," She explained. No she didn't, I'm her sole case of the day because this was such a long trip. Why is she lying? "Now remember what I said Jayden," she called back behind her. "Behave." With that final word Jacey hurried out the door, leaving me alone with my new foster parent. Well, this was certainly awkward. Thanks for that Jacey! After an awkward pause the sheriff cleared his throat and offered to show me to my room. I gratefully accepted, thankful that the awkward moment passed. I just wondered what has gotten into Jacey. I'll just have to ask her about it when she comes for the one month check up.

"Now this is Stiles room on the left," Mr. Stilinski said gesturing to a closed door. Hold on, Stiles? Who the hell names their kid Stiles? "and this is the bathroom," he continued, pointing to a door slightly ajar across from Stiles room. "Then this one down here is yours," he finished as we reached a door at the end of the hallway. "Well, I'll leave you to it," he said sheepishly. "If there's anything you need I'll be in the kitchen going through case files."

Once I was sure he was gone, I let out a long sigh. Meeting new people was tiring. I pushed open the door to my new bedroom. I don't know what I was expecting but it wasn't this! This was probably one of the nicest bed rooms I've ever stayed in. It wasn't anything special really, just a decently sized room with a queen sized bed, an old wooden dresser with a huge mirror hanging above it, a glass desk, and a small wooden night stand with a white metal lamp sitting on top of it. Above the bed was a sky light that shone sunlight directly onto the bed. Okay, I admit, this room may be a little special. On the far side of the room was a long window, with thick black out curtains hanging on either side. When the curtains weren't drawn I had a view of the street and driveway below. The walls were a dark purple accompanied by a soft crème carpet. The bed had a simple white comforter and sheets, along with four soft looking pillows. I grinned to myself as I took in my new surroundings. So far this placement seemed to be of the best I'd ever had. If I did fuck this up then forget Jacey getting pissed at me, I'm gonna be pissed at me.

I spend the next half hour unpacking my meager belongs. I placed the four different shirts I had on hangers and hung them up in the small closet that was located next to my desk and in the right corner of the room. I followed suit with my two pairs of jeans and a skirt that I had stolen from a previous foster sister. She was bitch, as was the rest of that family, but she had really nice clothes. I then put my brown heeled oxford boots at the bottom on the shoe rack that had been provided. These boots also happened to have been stolen from that same girl. Do I feel bad about snatching a few items from her before I was kicked out? Eh not really. After all, she did try to stab me in the eye with a fork, so I think of this as my compensation. Satisfied with the closet, I moved on the dresser. I unpacked my under garments, socks, and a few pairs of sweat pants, old t- shirts and tank tops before shutting the dresser drawers. It was honestly kind of embarrassing.

The clothes I had barely took up any room in the closet or the dresser. Sighing, I went back to unpacking my backpack, which now only had a few notebooks that Jacey had given me for school and some pictures I had saved from previous homes. These were mostly from the better ones , which were few and far in between. However my favorite of the bunch was one of a group of kids and I from one of the group homes I had stayed in. The photo consisted of a guy named Ian and his twin brother Ben, Oliver and his younger sister Lainey, another girl named Hayden, and me. Ian was giving me a piggy back ride and grinning at the camera while I laughed at Ben. He was in the background goofing off with a younger girl named Hayden. She had been the youngest out of our little group. Then there was Oliver who had been dumping ice down Lainey's, his younger sisters, shirt. Lainey was also my best friend at the time. God I missed her. Anyways, this picture had been taken in what was one of the worse times in my life, but the friends I made there got me through it. Eventually we were all moved to different placements. I still wonder how they're all doing sometimes. Anyways, The decent homes like these came less and less frequent as I got older till eventually they just stopped coming my way, until now that is. I hadn't been here long but I had a good feeling about this one. I elected to leave the notebooks and pictures in the backpack for now. I stood in the middle of the room at a complete loss at what to do now. The sheriff hadn't given me a list of chores to do yet, so I quite honestly didn't know what to do with myself, although it was nice to have a moment of peace. It had been a long day.

"Hey Jayden can you come down here please?" Well that didn't last long. I hurried down the stairs to find Mr. Stilinski sitting at the kitchen table, wearing reading glasses, and looking over a mountain of files. "Ah there you are!" He shifted around a couple of the files as if he was looking for something. "I meant to give this to you earlier," he began, "but I totally forgot." My heart rate spiked wondering what 'it' could be. Had I totally misjudged the older man? "Uh this is embarrassing." He nervously chuckled, still searching through the towering stack. "Ah! Here it is!" He was holding a small rectangular box with a key taped on top. He motioned for me to come over and I nervously complied. He handed me the box and I eyed it warily. "Well go on then! Open it, it won't bite." I opened the box hesitantly but once I realized what was inside, I couldn't contain my excitement.

"Oh. My. God. You got me a phone!" I stare at the object in disbelief. "Like it's really mine?"

"You bet kiddo," the sheriff says warmly with a huge grin. "You're gonna need a way to contact me and your friends," he explained nonchalantly.

"Thank you sir- I mean Mr. Stilinski!" I squeal. "I've never had one of these before." He gave me an odd look.

"Really? At your age none of your other foster parents bought you a phone?" Still focused on the phone, I shook my head.

"Nope, honestly I was lucky to get three square meals a day in most homes," I remarked absent mindedly as I fiddled with the power button on the device. I realized I said too much a tad too late. Great, this would be fun to explain. I glanced up at Mr. Stilinski, hoping that he would just ignore what I said. As usual, luck was never on my side and I was met with the patented Concerned Adult Stare™. Dammit. I tried to smile, hoping for some reason that if I smiled, he would just drop it. It didn't work obviously, the Stare™ was still there. Well can't blame a girl for trying, my smile probably looked more like a grimace anyways. I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Now come on sheriff, don't give me that look." I chuckled dryly, still fiddling with the phone and not quite meeting his eyes. "You of all people should know what the system is like." He sighed, his eyes sad.

"How bad?" He questioned as he rubbed his hand over his face tiredly. He suddenly looked much older. "You made him look like that," the small voice inside my head from earlier whispered. Woah! What the fuck brain. Lets not think like that again! Chill out!

"Nothing I couldn't handle," I say trying to avoid the real question he was asking. I was so not prepared to deal with that! Thankfully at that moment the sheriffs son decided to burst through the door like a mad man. God bless!

"Dad I'm home!" The teenage boy yelled as he raced into the kitchen. "You're never gonna believe what happened on the way home," he continued as he made a beeline for the fridge. I don't think he noticed me. "On the way home a deer full on ran into Lydia's car and I don't mean that like Lydia was driving and the deer ran into it, I mean that the car was straight up parked and the deer decided it would be a good idea to body slam the hood. It was completely crazy!" He paused for a second before slamming the fridge door. "We have nothing to eat," he declared in an exasperated tone. Finally the hyper teen seemed to notice me and gave me a puzzled look. "Uh dad why is there a moderately attractive teenage girl standing in our kitchen?"

"Moderately?" I scoffed. I'm more than 'moderately attractive' thank you very much.

"Stiles!" Mr. Stilinski yelled in exasperation while rolling his eyes so hard I thought they were gonna disappear in his skull. "This is Jayden, remember? I told you we would be fostering her for a little while." Stiles eyes widened comically. I'm just gonna pretend that the "little while' tacked on to the end of that sentence means until I turn eighteen and not only for a few months.

"Oh uh right! Jayden! I remember that totally," he rambles. "You see typically Jayden is a guys name so you can see my confusion. Thought I was getting a bro not a sis," Stiles explained, with a whirl of his hands. " I mean who the hell names a girl Jayden? That's crazy!"

"Are you really trying to come at me right now? Really? With a name like Stiles. You literally can not even say anything to anyone about their name," I laughed before I could stop myself. Well ladies and gents this is a new record! I've literally been here all of two hours and I've already fucked this up! Christ, Jacey is gonna murder me. Stiles looked at me in astonishment before breaking out into a grin. Oh thank God!

"Oh I definitely like you," he exclaimed. "Anyone who can return my sass is always welcome in this household," Stiles yelled dramatically. "Anyways, got to run dad! Got to research some stuff about deer!" Stiles was gone in a flash as he raced up to his room and the distant sound of a door being slammed was heard through out the house. The Sheriff sighed but had a smile on his face.

"What am I going to do with that boy," the sheriff asked to himself. "Sorry about Stiles. I don't think he had enough Adderall today. Oh, and Stiles isn't his real name by the way. That's just a nickname he likes to be called," he explained before glancing down at his watch. "Trust me, his real name is much worse."

"Ah, gotcha."

"Now I have to go to the station for a couple hours," Mr. Stilinski began. " but if you need anything just ask Stiles, he'll be holed up in his room for the rest of the night. Oh, and here's twenty bucks if you wanna order something for dinner," he said shoving twenty bucks in my hand and putting on his jacket, which had been resting on the chair he was sitting in. He shoved some case files into a messenger bag and then slung that over his shoulder. "Also that key taped to the top of the phone box is the key to the house, so keep that in a safe place," he rambled as hurried toward the door. "Don't forget that about school tomorrow, it starts at eight-thirty so make sure you're up with enough time to get ready. I should be here in the morning make sure you're up but I'd set an alarm just In case. I'll see you in the morning!" With that final goodbye the sheriff was gone.

For lack of a better thing to do I decided to see what Stiles was up to. I mean, might as well get to know my foster brother. He seems nice enough but I'm still not sure how he feel about the whole, well, Me™ arrangement. So after ten minutes of silently debating on weather this was a good idea or not, I slide the twenty bucks in my jean pocket and trudge up to his room before carefully knocking on the door.

"C'mon in," he calls. I push open the door and Stiles is seated at his computer desk typing away on his laptop. I guess he was serious about that dear research he mentioned earlier. His fingers were going at lightening speed and he was mumbling to himself lowly.

"Am I interrupting something?" He turns around at the sound of my voice.

"Just research." he lamented with a shrug. "What's up?" Suddenly I wasn't so sure coming up her was a good idea.

"Just wanted some company I guess," I answer after a beat. "You seem cool and since we're gonna be like foster siblings I thought it would be good to like get to know each other or something." I move to sit down on the edge of his bed across from him. "I mean you're like, okay with this right?" I glance down at his desk and see a bunch of pictures of werewolf's? Wait why does this kid have a bunch of pictures and research about freaking werewolf's just laying out on his desk? Oh god, what if he's a furry!

"You mean you being my foster sister?" He questioned before I could dwell on that thought any longer He leaned forward a bit, looking a little puzzled. I nod my head before speaking, choosing to leave the werewolf/possible furry thing for later.

"Well, obviously. I just want to make sure their isn't any beef between us."

"NO not at all," he snorts, grinning. "I mean I was a little apprehensive about the whole having a bling thing but after meeting you, I feel better about. I also thought you were a dude until like five minutes ago but that's not the point. You also seem like a nice person and based upon our witty banter downstairs I say that we're already stepping into the sibling roles nicely." I let out a sigh of relief. " Besides, it's not like you asked for this, you're just trying to do the best you can with the hand you've been dealt. I get what that's like," he finished sadly. Okay so there's definitely a story there but I'm just gonna elect to file that shit in the 'shit I need to ask about later when we've known each other more than five minutes' category.

"Okay, good! I just wanted to make sure you knew I wasn't trying to like steal your dad away from you or anything. That can be an issue with some people," I explained, briefly flashing back to literally almost any other foster sibling I've had that wasn't a foster kid themselves. Ah, good times.

"Is it really that common?" He turned around back to his laptop, sensing that the serious part of the conversation was over.

"More common than I would like." I sighed as I got up to leave, "Thanks for being so cool about this Stiles."

"No problem! I honestly just really appreciate the fact that you can return my sass," he explained, still typing away on the laptop. I smile slightly,

"Anytime. Also your dad gave us twenty bucks for dinner," I said tossing him the money. I then leave him to his research and decide that it's best if I get a full nights rest for my first day tomorrow. I make my way to my room, still weird that I have a room to actually call mine by the way, and stripped off my soft black sweater. I decided to hang it up in the closet with the rest of my presentable clothes. Next I pull off my black flats and set them in the closet next to the stolen oxfords. Finally I peel off my gray t-shirt and worn ripped skinny jeans. I wasn't sure what to do with the dirty garments so I elected just to leave them in a pile on the floor in between my desk and the closet. I pulled out a soft, old, worn blue t-shit and quickly pulled it over my head and hop into bed. Once settled in I turned the lamp off and took a deep breath, drifting off to sleep slowly. For the first time in a long time, I felt content.

Wonder how long that'll last.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to try to update this at least once a week for now, but who knows. If I get a lot of positive responses I might post the next chapter within the next couple of days. Let me know what y' all think!


End file.
